summer camp with the cullens
by withlovekalie
Summary: bella and the cullens go to camp in the woods. what will happen? happens in the summer after twilight and bella has just gotten her cast off. i no the summer sucks but it is good. no flams please and thank you R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey this is my first story and it's about Edward Bella Jasper Alice Rosalie and Emmett. It's like they're at a sleep away camp. Yeah this happens the summer between twilight and new moon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon sobb

BPOV

1 week earlier

I was sitting at the table eating dinner with Charlie. I had just gotten my cast off that day and was soo excited about spending a summer with Edward and his family.

I really wasn't paying attention to what Charlie was saying just nodding at the appropriate times. "…so your ok if I send you off to sleep away camp for a month? Wow that was easier than I thought….Your going to love it bells its great they have swimming biking dances…." Sleep away camp was what caught my attention "wait rewind and freeze.. Camp?!? As in sleep in a cabin and go hiking that kinda camp?!?! Dad are you crazy I can't go to camp!"

"Well Bella it that or go stay with your mom I was asked to go on a hiking trip down in Oregon and I can't back down now."

"Why cant I go stay with Alice?"

"Bella you're going to camp and that's final."

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey this is my first story and it's about Edward Bella Jasper Alice Rosalie and Emmett. It's like they're at a sleep away camp. Yeah this happens the summer between twilight and new moon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon sobb

EPOV

My angel came up to me sobbing something about sleep away camp

"So if I heard correctly Charlie's sending you to sleep away camp out in the middle of nowhere and there's nothing you can do about it?" I chuckled "Alice saw that wed be going somewhere with big trunks. Rosalie wasn't to happy about camping."

Bella's eyes sparkled "YOUR COMING WITH ME!?!?!"

She was absolutely ecstatic.

This should be interesting….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

APOV

"Do I really have to go?" Rosalie groaned loudly.

"Do you REALLY want to be away from me for a month?" Emmett asked.

"I guess not…"

"So get packing" I snapped at her. I really didn't know why I was angry but I was. I've always hated summer camps.

But I was doing this for my best friend. It shouldn't be that hard. 'Yeah' I told myself 'everyone will be there with me. Yeah right. how could spending a month out in the middle of nowhere with NO signs of civilization be this soo called 'fun''

"It will be" Edward appeared out of nowhere with Bella. "Carlisle will be taking us tomorrow to the camp and Charlie will be taking Bella."

"So that means that we will arrive tomorrow and Bella will arrive the next day." Emmett tried to lighten the mood.

"Why you are so tense Alice?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I've never really seen the point of going out to the woods for a month with nothing to do."

"Come on Alice there will be PLENTY to do…."emmet thought about it for a minute "like the BLOB!"

"Emmett last time we let you near one of those you popped it." Rosalie said

"OH OH Emmet doo tell!" Bella squealed with exictment

"you need to get home Charlie thinks that you all are going to leave at the crack of dawn but Alice said he's going to 'forget' to set his alarm" Edward says

Bella was pouting as she left.

This should be an interesting next month ….

R&R plz and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey this is my first story and it's about Edward Bella Jasper Alice Rosalie and Emmett. It's like they're at a sleep away camp. Yeah this happens the summer between twilight and new moon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon sobb

Chapter3

BPOV

Edward and I pulled up just as Charlie's cruiser pulled up.

"We have to make him believe that **you** won't be coming to the camp. So this has to be a good 'fake' goodbye." I muttered into his shoulder.

Instead of answering me he kissed me. Right in front of Charlie.

That sent Charlie through the roof.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"I think Charlie's mad don't you" Edward chuckled in my ear

"lets not piss him off anymore" and with that I walk inside

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What do you think your doing with him!??!!?" Charlie roared when I got in

"Saying goodbye. It's not fair to him that you are sending me to sleep away camp for a month." That came out a bit harsh….

"NOT FAIR!?!?!? NOT FAIR?!?! What's not fair is one moment you say you hate him and run off to Phoenix then you come back with a broken leg and say you love him! Just get in your room. Were leaving at 6:30 tommorow morning and YOU BETTER BE UP AND PACKED!" and with that he stormed up to his room .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey this is my first story and it's about Edward Bella Jasper Alice Rosalie and Emmett. It's like they're at a sleep away camp. Yeah this happens the summer between twilight and new moon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon sobb

Chapter 4:

BPOV

DING DING DING

"It really can't be time to get up yet." I muttered to myself.

I didn't want to piss Charlie off anymore so I got up, grabbed my bag of toiletries and sauntered forth to the bathroom.

I paused at the stairs… "Is that BACON?!?!"

I usually don't go downstairs unless I've showered and ready but the smell of Charlie cooking worried me.

I peered into the kitchen to find Charlie in a good mood whistling…cooking…

"What changed your mood in the past 7 hours or so?" I asked cautiously

"Remember I'm going on a trip too. IM at least excited about mine. Now go take your shower and get ready. Were leaving here in an hour and breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. Chop chop don't want to be late for camp!!"  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPOV

"Come on LETS GO!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs. We had loaded the car and I grabbed my Ipod off the stand. I had spent last night ripping all my favorite cds to it and the one I got for Bella.

"Why are you so snappy?" it was true Alice had been a bit agitated all night last night and was a bit edgy now.

She muttered something about 'hating summer camps'

I wasn't about to disagree with her.

We all followed Carlisle and Esme out the door. Esme would be following right Behind Carlisle.

Jasper, Emmett and I would be riding with Carlisle while Alice and Rosalie would be riding with Esme.

The clock read 4:30.

I leaned over the seat and asked Carlisle if I could drop this off at Bella's. He nodded yes and we were on our way.

We stopped in front of Charlie's and I raced up the wall to Bella's room. I slipped the little blue Ipod into the backpack she was using for the trip, kissed her forehead and was back in the car with the boys in under 2 minutes.

A/N: A bit longer they're on there way to the camp does happy dance


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The ride was long.

Way to long. But what made it better was that I had found a mysterious ipod and a letter from my love in my back pack

Me and Charlie hadn't really talked on the ride up, I had mostly listened to music and slept.

As we pulled up to the camp it was already pitch black.

I looked at the clock as I got out of the cruiser. 10:28. wow. It took almost 12 hours to get here.

I stretched and started to walk up to this run down house looking thing. There was a girl with long black hair layers. She was reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Hi I'm Isabella swan I'm trying to sign in."

She looked up.

"I'm Stephanie Gore. I'm one of the counselors here." She reached over to shake my hand. "You'll just need to get your parent to sign this here." Charlie stepped in to be the parent. He signed the forms "you're in the girl blue cabin your rival team is the boy blue cabin. You'll know when you see the cabin. It's bright blue and has 'girls blue' written in black on the side." She handed me a bandana, a shirt that says girl's blue, and the rest of the paperwork.

We got back into the cruiser and followed a path that passed by a lake and pulled up in front of a bright blue cabin that said ' girls blue' on the side.

There was the boy blue cabin right next door.

I thought I could make out a person standing in the doorway of the boys cabin.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched.

Oh god. No one clued Alice in about Charlie.

I could here Emmett laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god BELLA! We've been waiting forever for you to get here!"

"Alice when you said 'we' who exactly did you mean?" Charlie questioned her.

Alice must have caught on "oh me and Rosalie. Are here for the summer to! Didn't bella tell you?"

"No..."

"Must have slipped my mind." I said "ok dad so ill see you in a month dad and don't catch to many fish on your trip!"

"Im not going on a fishing trip but ill take that as a good luck. See you in a month Alice and bella!"

He got in the cruiser and drove away.

Alice pulled me into the cabin and showed me my bunk. Me and her hand ones that the heads came together and Rosalie's was the one across from me.

By the time I had taken a shower, put on my p.j s, and put the sheets on my bed I was exhausted. I went to lay down when Alice and Rosalie intercepted me. They said something about going to see the boys. I couldn't protest.

Edward Emmett and jasper were all standing outside.

Edward came up to Alice "she's dead on her feet."

And he led me back to the cabin

Wooo hoo that was longer than most of my chapters. I would write more but im tired soo

And I forgot the disclamer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon sobb

So

Ciao

: D


	6. Chapter 6

Jet sking 101

10 min. earlier

"welcome to jet sking 101. today we will be working on jet sking."

Oh god.

Some random girl had grabed Alice before I could get to her.

Rosalie had a strange look in her eye when she asked me if we wanted to be parterners.

I hesitated before saying yes.

We picked a bright green jet ski. I got on the back of it and she took off.

I screamed so loud.

I could here the counseler screaming for us to come back.

She turned around and said, "don't want to get in to much troble on the first day do we?"

Ackkk !!!!!!!!!

Sooo short cant stand it

Im not fealing creative right now soo hellpppppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

: D

Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

Don't kill me. I haven't updated because ive had A LOT to do. For all you people who live in texas TAKS is coming up and that's another reason. Also im almost failing math and ive been grounded from the computer. So you can put your pitchforks away im going to update soonn.

Ciao bella

Love yall

I hate math… its pure evil…


	8. Chapter 8

Ok im sooo sorry for not updating !!!!! I cant for a while this week is finals and im not feeling well (on account of my oh so short hair : ) also I didn't update cause I was in the hospital for week and im still recouperating ( who knew one little appendix could do so much damage ?!!?!?!) im working on it but ive hit a dead end.. I need some suggestions. I hate this.. again PUT THE PITCH FORKS AWAY IM WORKING ON IT ALREADY!!!!!!

Lol

Ily

Kalie


End file.
